


four you.

by livealive



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livealive/pseuds/livealive
Summary: four years,four months,four days,four hours,four seconds,for woo.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	four you.

it was one winter night that made san wanted to be successful in life. heʼs exhausted from working in a call center everyday, even doing part-time at a gas station. san thought life is just about money and hardwork. but what is he working hard for? himself? it was a one big blur to him.

until he wiped the moist of fog on his fake glasses and saw a pretty looking young man in front of him. greeting him with a big smile, his protuded cheeks looked really cute. he seemed really nice, san couldnʼt get his sight off of him. he stared at him for four seconds. 

“sir, can you hear me?” the blonde lad asked, waving his hand in front of sanʼs face. “oh yes, what was it again?” he asked in panic. the young man chuckled, obviously entertained. “i said, if youʼd like to have a cheap but high quality lunch, you can order at our restaurant beside that blue building,” san nodded and smiled, taking the brochure. 

“you can call through the telephone or text the number. itʼs my personal number but i donʼt mind,” san blinked and looked at him once more before walking away, staring at the brochure in his hand.

“jung wooyoung.”

wooyoung is a busy man as well. a part-timer at his fatherʼs restaurant and a full-time engineer. even his parents are wondering how could he get so much time to help out in the restaurant. but wooyoung doesnʼt mind, heʼs a family man. he wanted to return everything to his family first, though heʼs struggling, that never hindered him from working harder.

“AtoZ Co. right, sir? all right, the order will be there shortly!” wooyoung said in a cheerful tone, sighing shortly after. wooyoung was really busy for four days straight. he went to get the order from his dad and prepared his motorbike. wondering why thereʼs still someone ordering jajangmyeon at a company surrounded with fast food, he laughed to himself.

upon seeing wooyoung from afar, san quickly ran closer to where heʼs going to drop off while stretching his right arm up and waving his hand with full of energy. “over here!” wooyoung canʼt help but to chuckle and stopped to where san stood, “hereʼs your order, sir,” he said while handing san his delivery. 

“itʼs better like this,” san smiled brightly, the aroma of the jajangmyeon built an unexpected excitement in his body. “you arrived at exactly four minutes,” san told him while giving him the payment. wooyoung looked at his watch and nodded, “well, youʼre right.”

“thank you for this, iʼm actually famished,” san said while rubbing his tummy. wooyoung suddenly remembered that he was thinking why he had to order instead of eating here with a lot of visible restaurants. “donʼt you have someone to eat lunch with you?” he finally asked, worry was painted on his face. 

“iʼm not that close with my workmates, plus someone said this restaurant has high quality food,” san stated, reminiscing the time when he met wooyoung in his mind.

“let me keep you in company.”

“what? no, itʼs okay. besides, you have work.”

“you have work, too. it wonʼt hurt a little to have someone with you today, right?” with that, san surrendered. taking wooyoung to a nearby park and ate there. little exchange of stories went to talking on the phone when they both reached home. sanʼs stories about his childhood, how his mom always awarded him with head pats before when he performed well in school. wooyoungʼs funny school dances back in middle school were also disclosed, until it was late at night. they talked for four hours long. 

“woo...”

“san.”

“good night. thank you.”

“good night. no worries.”

after four months, the mornings and nights together turned into sweet memories. they started dating, wooyoung always went to sanʼs workplace whenever he gets off work. they always visit a cafe after and chat there. talking about their day. 

wooyoung may look clingy, but san is way more clingy than him. he visits wooyoung whenever he works on site, bringing him food, also wiping his sweat off is probably his favorite kind of work.

“what do you think we would be when years have passed?” san suddenly asked, cuddling closer to wooyoung as they lie down on the grass, staring at the night sky while the cold breeze slaps through their skin.

“iʼm not sure but what i know is i would still be loving you, maybe not the same, but it will be more.”

san and wooyoung worked hard for four years together. finally living in their own condominium with two cats, nawoo and sunyoung. san is a supervisor now, he maintained loyal to AtoZ Co. and fully acquired the trust of his ceo. wooyoung is a well-known engineer now, completed thirty-seven projects for the past four years.

san was always busy with his workload, but never forgets to leave a message to wooyoung. he texted him to not forget to eat lunch and join him for dinner after work. itʼs their fourth anniversary today and wooyoung will never forget. he never does. hours passed, san is highly bothered with wooyoung not answering his texts, he bombarded him with messages with how sulky he is, until his phone rang.

“woo, why did you not answer? i was worri—”

“is this mr. choi? iʼm mr. jungʼs co-worker, there was an accident and heʼs—” san wasted no second and quickly stood up, running to his car. he drove fast, full of worry and paranoia, with cold sweat dripping from the side of his face. as soon as he arrived at the hospital, he rushed to the room where wooyoungʼs co-worker stated. opened the door with all his might while breathing heavily.

he saw his beloved lying on his bed with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. a clot of blood was present, sticking through the bandage. sanʼs tears began to flow. there was a knock on the door that startled him, it was the doctor. 

“i heard there was a miscalculation on the pillars of the building, causing some debris to fall off. he saved one of his men from getting hit. heʼs a hero,” the doctor told him. san didnʼt want to answer, he didnʼt want to make it sound like wooyoung is dying like what the doctor said. san cried himself to sleep on wooyoungʼs lap. 

the next morning, san woke up with wooyoung already conscious. “WOO!” san shouted, startling wooyoung. san hugged him tightly, happy that his boyfriend is okay. “i was so worried, you didnʼt reply to me, i was waiting for hours and—” sanʼs words got cut with the latterʼs question. 

“iʼm sorry but who are you?” sanʼs world shattered right infront of his eyes, wooyoung is his world. his only world.

when the doctor came, he said that wooyoung might have experienced an amnesia due to the shock that his head received. even the doctor is unsure if heʼs going to recover all of his memories. but to san, wooyoung was his reason. he is the reason for everything that he has done and achieved. thereʼs no way that heʼs going to give up on him.

after the incident, wooyoung refused to go home with san as heʼs not familiar with him but still thanked him for the chivalry he had when he took wooyoung home. san came over to wooyoungʼs house and restaurant every single day. 

before and after work, he would go there. sometimes just observing him, sometimes trying hard to befriend him. san always left a letter for woo, one by one. every bit of memory of them, san puts it on the letter, even introducing their cats to him through a photo. wooyoung reads it but doesnʼt sync it on his mind. wooyoung sees him as an annoying visitor of the house or maybe... suitor.

one night, wooyoung got fed up. it is even unknown to him as to why sanʼs presence infuriates him and distracts him so much from his work. san was only sitting down at the corner table while looking at him from time to time while doing work on his laptop.

“when will you ever stop bothering me?” wooyoung asked with his brows raised, obviously irritated.

“when you finally remember me,” san answered.

“well, i hate to break it to you but iʼm never gonna remember you.”

“...”

“if you could leave earlier today, that would be nice.”

san stopped what he was doing and sighed. he stood up silently, close his laptop and put in inside his bag. he was hurt by wooyoungʼs words but also trying hard not to make it obvious and flashed a fake smile. “if thatʼs what you want,” san said and left a letter on the table, probably his last.

“four years,  
four months,  
four days,   
four hours,  
four seconds  
for woo.” 

upon reading the letter, memories flashed back in wooyoungʼs mind in a speed of light. he remembered sanʼs face in that cold winter night. sanʼs smile when he ran to receive his delivery. sanʼs childhood stories and his momʼs head pats. sanʼs warm hugs and kisses whenever they go for a simple date. it was all him, his life revolved around san. and it was not for the worst, it has always been the best.

wooyoung ran outside quickly, hoping to still see the lad. he saw him walking slowly, his back was a little loose while walking. making him looked tired, another interpretation would be sad. 

wooyoung didnʼt hesitate to run and hug him from the back. he tightened his hug as he locked san in his arms. wooyoung bawled while san dropped a tear in shock. wooyoung was so sorry but he could say it.

san turned around and cupped wooyoungʼs cheeks, connecting their lips for a kiss. it was a long-awaited one and san knew it was worth it. because itʼs wooyoung and wooyoung will never disappoint him, not for once. they stared at each other with a smile of relief written on their faces.

“let me keep you in company,” wooyoung said and san smiled to himself. wooyoung never left him, wooyoung has always been their. the only one by his side and will always be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all i can do. i hope you enjoyed. 🙏😔


End file.
